


Board Stiff

by Nylus_Tephlon (Dunblak_Vizgoth)



Series: Zettai Reido [1]
Category: Ero RPG, Zettai Reido
Genre: "Woodles", +18, Androgynous Male, Centaurs, Character Sheets, Demon Realm(s), Devils, Ero RPG - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fembody, Futanari, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Arms, Other, Succubus, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Nylus_Tephlon
Summary: This is based on a random Ego RPG (yeah, you can roll your eyes. It's okay.) called Zettai Reido that I found while researching other things. Just a bunch of character sheets for now. I do not know if I will write a story later. It is largely dependent on if I can get Vizgoth to play with me (seeing as there's no one else I would probably trust). But who knows.





	1. Fluyt Hauswirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Dunblak! Vizgoth and I do not usually write separate but since we have been busy at our jobs we have barely had enough time to concentrate on Stranger Rainy Days let alone the Pokemon Year One series. Sorry about that. Never the less! We endeavor to bring you a new chapter! . . . soon. -ish.  
> Vizgoth is off at work slaving away and is occasionally writing something on the side. We have not had a whole lot of time to collaborate on Stranger Rainy Days but we promise to update it at least by the end of June.  
> Speaking of which! I do not think many people get it when we (Vizgoth and I) comment on their stories saying "we" this and "we" that. Vizgoth and I are two different people. It's not a royal we (hehe, learned that one from Shadowcock), it's a thing we use to indicate that both of us are using the Dunblak_Vizgoth account.  
> But enough about us. I just wrote these out of shear boredom at work (my manager got onto me a little but told me to keep it low profile next time, she's awesome like that) and thought they might be interesting to post. As I said in the summary I do not know if there will be a story attached but if there is it will be of adventures played with dice on pizza night (ah, glorious pizza night)! I did borrow a lot of ideas and characteristics from the game itself as well as some of the artists (rebis was the only readable name) that contributed. Just a fair warning.  
> Disclaimer!!! I do not own any of Zettai Reido or anything else. The version I looked at said it was done by ZQ-works but I'm not sure if that's the manufacturer/publisher. In any case I do not own squat.  
> There's a 1d4chan article and translation attempt here:
> 
> https://1d4chan.org/wiki/Zettai_Reido  
> https://tlwiki.org/?title=Zettai_Reido_RPG
> 
> Note: this is not Zettai Reido Replay or Eternal Pleasure. It's just Zettai Reido. 
> 
> Also, if you're under 18 you seriously should not be looking at this stuff. AVERT YOUR EYEZ!!!

Name: Fluyt Hauswirth

Age: 100 some odd years

Race: Dark Knight (corrupted human)

Sex: Female

Rank: Majin (1st rank demon)

Personality: Extremely honorable to almost no fault. This is largely due to her past life. Though how long it will last where there is no light is anyone’s guess. If forced to submit becomes a very shy and somewhat bubbly/hesitant slut. Albeit one that says she doesn’t want it.

Physical Description: Standing at 6 foot even, the platinum haired knight is a wonder to behold even in the darkness of the underworld. Her hourglass form is soft to the touch and many a demon has often taken her for the sear pleasure of violating something so pure. Never the less the Dark Knight travels the darkness in armor with shield in one hand and sword of ice in another. However, due to her corrupted nature her breasts have swelled so that conventional armor cannot encapsulate them. As such she had an armor smith make a chest plate that would not cover them, leaving the large and luscious organs to sway free. Each large nipple weeping small drops of milk.

Defining Features: Large breasts that tend to lactate (G-cups). Able to take on the form of a very busty sphynx. Left eye is constantly teared up and sheds blue tears. All those that look into the eye are spellbound by the Dark Knight’s demonic, lustful nature.

History: Once a rags to abbess (religious version of rags to riches) saint who was on the forefront of the battle against the immorality of the world. She was a pure warrior of light. Until the day a demon got the better of her. In exchange for her soul the Saint Fluyt Hauswirth bartered for the souls of a Demon King’s kingdom and the contract stating the Demon King’s forces withdraw from her world. After 100 years in the land of darkness and time spent passed around demon courts, the former saint became corrupted into a Dark Knight. A remnant of the woman known as Fluyt Hauswirth remains. She wanders the demon lands helping those truly in need. Paying in services with her body when she has no money. So far, no one demon has claimed her as a slave.

Demonic Traits):

  * Beast Form (-1 self respect)- You can transform into a beast, insect, or other creature at any time, giving you secret characteristics and powerful agility. However, the size of your body does not change upon transformation.
  * Fertile Breasts (+1 service)- You have big, ripe breasts with mother's milk ready to pour out. You are unable to hide them with any manner of clothing.
  * Magic Eye of Fascination (+1 tempation, -1 strength)- Hidden in your pupil, you have the power of bewilderment and fascination over others. It is wet and moist with sexual desire; those who see it cannot help but be overcome with lust.




	2. Dlophin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the token Dark Elf. Steeped in hornyness then dunked headfirst in corruption.  
> I did honestly try to branch out for the second character. And yes the dice rolls were random.  
> Still a pretty cool character if I do say so myself.  
> And yes I know the name is weird. Dolphin kept popping up in my mind and I could not get it out. Vizgoth helped me out a little. He was browsing medieval french history as a stress reliever and started quoting those weird one liners from the second Age of Empires. Long story short the name is somewhat based of the french Dauphin (or Dauphiné) though has no relation to the aquatic mammal. 
> 
> Side note: there's probably a lot of misspelling in here so I apologize before hand.

Name: Dlophin  
Age: 91 (never physically aged beyond 29)  
Race: Dark Elf  
Sex: Female  
Rank: Majin (1st rank demon)  
Personality: Caringly Sadistic. Otherwise known as crazy nymphomaniac with a domination complex. Also, highly intellectual when not pouncing on someone/thing. Is not one for one night stands but for collecting pets.  
Physical Description: You’re a-typical anime Dark Elf stereotype. Large bust (D-cup), dark skin, white hair, shapely but hardened figure, and wearing almost nothing. Though to be fair she doesn’t really need armor. During battle a lava-like scale carapace covers her arms, legs, back, neck, and around the back/sides of her face. It’s hot as all get out (temperature wise). And the Battle Form armor can even be manipulated to fashion a dildo at her crotch (te-he). She also has five black skinned snakes growing out of her back. A single bite injects her victims with a powerful aphrodisiac and sense enhancer. Standing at about 5’7”, Dlophin is a force to be reckoned with. Often binding people with her dominatrix whip and her myriad of sex spells.  
Defining Features: Lava-scale dragon exoskeleton in combat (+growable dildo). 5 black snakes out of back. Intelligent yet almost incurably horny.  
Racial Traits:  
• Dark Skin  
• White Hair  
• Elf Ears  
History: Dlophin was born to a low class Dark Elf family but blessed with almost supernatural beauty and strength in battle. As such she was approached by many suiters as an addition to their harems. One duke, her future husband, seemed an amicable fellow and married Dlophin with the gift of a substantial dowry. Her former husband being one of the wealthiest dukes of the Dark Elf kingdoms, Dlophin grew used to corruption and power. However, the Dark Elf’s family was suddenly and inexplicably murdered. Knowing it was her husband, Dlophin waited patiently for her revenge. One night while making love to the man who murdered her family, Dlophin tore out his heart with her bare hands. She fled after the fact and sought refuge in the demon realm. A family friend of hers, a half succubus that was ill treated by the Dark Elves, had been taken in by her family in time of need. As a permanent condition to her free travel amongst the demon realms, Dolphin is incurably horny. Now she wanders the lands as a mercenary and head hunter (or pussy hunter).  
Demonic Traits):  
• Flesh Snakes (+1 training, -1 service)- From your body, there are 5 (1d6) snakes growing, each pink in color, covered in mucus, with only a mouth and no eyes.  
• Battle Form (+1 strength, -1 training)- When fighting, your body transforms, taking a battle form covered in an exoskeleton (or other sort of outer covering). Decide the details of the design according to your own wishes.  
• Elemental Covering (+1 information/intelligence, -1 service)- Your body is covered in any of the three elements: fire, ice, or lightning. From them, you constantly receive information about your surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dlophin's lava armor is a composite of her demonic traits Battle Form and Elemental Covering. 
> 
> No more notes thought of yet. Maybe later.


	3. Alexandra Hellsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little queen had me giggling in delight and weeping with anguish (yes author's can weep in sadness over their own character's sad backstories). She's the tragic character of the bunch, more so than the Dark Knight, and is understandably out for blood.  
> Halloween is her only holiday.  
> If you're wondering (or expecting) why this character is tied with the Hellsing name I can assure you there is no relation. I'm mimicking the anime trope of grabbing other legends and detracting them from any form of their original source.

Name: Alexandra Hellsing  
Age: 350 (looks 15?)  
Race: Undead Spawn  
Sex: Female  
Rank: High Class Majin (2nd rank demon)  
Personality: Agitated. Socially peeved.  
Physical Description: A slim, pail, gaunt thing that has a main of flowing white hair. With pert slopped breasts (B-cup) peeking out from rags of a once lovely wedding dress. Weighing next to nothing and only standing 5 foot even, Alexandra is certainly weak at first glance. However, this somewhat awkward looking girl, with her stitches and her eye patch and her slightly shambling walk, is a force to be reckoned with. Her previous life leaving her broken and agitated. Despite being undead her pail and bony form is elegant to behold. A sort of deadly beauty. She wears a pair of mismatched stockings and leather shoes aside from her wedding dress and Japanese style eye-patch.  
Defining Features: Powerful and accomplished magic wielder with an ax to grind. Undead bride look? Any sex she has is more or less hate sex.  
Racial Traits:  
• A ghostly or otherwise pale appearance.  
• Undead (+1 vitality, -1 service)- You are the spirit of the dead, fallen to the demon world. You were once a normal human, but demons changed you during your death, and despite having died, you are now bound to this existence.  
• Human Being (+1 service, -1 magic)- You are a former human, still enduring your past. That is both your charm and your shackles.  
History: A once happy child-bride to be married with her childhood friend, Alexandra was killed in a flash of an angry mob of deluded serfs stirred up by the magician of a rival kingdom. Trampled to near death, Alexandra watched in helplessness as her family and that of her to be husband brutally murdered by the crowd at the behest of the evil kingdom’s magicians. Her last sight was that of her childhood friend being lynched. However, one of the magicians thought the girl would make a superb puppet. Using dark arts the magician raised Alexandra’s soul back from the dead and siphoned it back into her stitched up body. As the daughter of magicians and enchanters, Alexandra served years of humiliating servitude with the magician before managing to break free of the binding contract/seal. Painting the magician’s tower red with his blood, Alexandra schemed against the others who took everything from her. She dwells in the demon realms and waits with deadly patience to strike at her those on whom she has sworn her vengeance.  
Demonic Traits):  
• Siren’s Beauty (+1 temptation, -1 information/intelligence)- You have an extremely beautiful, almost shining appearance, setting you apart from the rest of the demons. You beauty is enough to be dangerous to the eyes of humans.  
• Captivating Voice (+1 temptation, -1 vitality)- You have a beautiful voice that deceives and intoxicates the hearts of those who hear it. The power of fascination within your everyday speech itself becomes a powerful temptation.  
• (x2) Slim Figure (+1 magic, -1 vitality)- You have an abnormally thin constitution, which gives off an indication of some abnormal darkness. That is, of course, an effect of your exceeding proficiency with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if the demon realms are sort of medieval in setting I gave Alexandra a modern Japanese eye patch because it kind of matches her character (and because the illustration is what I based the character off of in part). It kind of raises the weird factor from an 8 to an 11. 
> 
> More notes later?


	4. Aliphi Zexal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was a fun write! =)  
> I ran into a lot of these types of girls when I was in high school. Prideful for no apparent reason. Arrogant. Ignorant. Mostly treated others like trash. Probably had a horrible home life. And got into most things that killed you slowly without thought to consequence. That's no way to live. Believe me.  
> Anyway, this character is mostly that stereotype but slightly more mature.

Name: Zexal Aliphi (or Aliphi Zexal depending on how drunk she is)  
Age: 900-something (looks 19)  
Race: Dark Elf  
Sex: Female  
Rank: High Class Majin (2nd rand demon)  
Personality: Punk Rocker. Brat. Selfish little prick. Whore for more publicity/attention.  
Physical Description: A skinny little brat (4’9”) with a punk rainbow of dyed hair (neon purple, fairy innards pink, accented eldritch green, vomit blue) that is originally white. Probably weighing less than 50 pounds because she only chain smokes, drowns herself in liquor every night, and occasionally eats the demon version of a twinkys (oh wait, there is no such thing). This little bitch tours the darkness with other rock concert groups and is most often seen on stage screaming/singing her heart out (because singing for an audience is possibly the ONLY thing she actually loves). Besides her electric guitar familiar that is.  
Defining Features: Punk rocker. Skinny. Sentient electric guitar that also doubles as a weapon (ax and/or hammer edge along the body of the guitar, using the neck as a handle). Beyond captivating voice.  
Racial Traits:  
• Dark Skin  
• White Hair  
• Elf Ears  
History: After spending the last 700 years doing what every other Dark Elf does, namely dominating and raping things and laughing maniacally when things are JUST AS PLANNED, Zexal was fed up with everything. Doing a complete one-eighty she became a rock star. She’s been on tour ever since, and her audience attendance shows no signs of dropping.  
Demonic Traits):  
• (2x) Captivating Voice (+1 temptation, -1 vitality)- You have a beautiful voice that deceives and intoxicates the hearts of those who hear it. The power of fascination within your everyday speech itself becomes a powerful temptation.  
• Familiar (+1 information/intelligence, -1 training)- Your senses are entwined with your familiar, allowing it to gather intelligence for you. You may freely design the outer appearance of your familiar.  
• Slim Figure (+1 magic, -1 vitality)- You have an abnormally thin constitution, which gives off an indication of some abnormal darkness. That is, of course, an effect of your exceeding proficiency with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering why I put "looks 19" or what not it's because they do. Their physical appearance does not indicate their actual age. Some can even alter how old they look. 
> 
> Also: Guitar WEAPON!!!
> 
> More notes for later.


	5. Huzkahn Fynrud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzkhan is a sexy beast! He's on top and not afraid to let you know what that means. When he grows up he wants to be Demon World King (6th rank) or Greater Demon King (7th rank).

Name: Huzkahn Fynrud

Age: 95

Race: Devil

Sex: Male

Rank: Demon King (5th rank demon)

Personality: Prideful but cunning. Always the dom. Almost obsessively so. Is a bit of a maverick and wild card. Not particularly caring about long term alliances but what will aid only him in the long run.

Physical Description: Standing 6 foot tall and an impressive specimen to behold, no one disagrees or dares to contradict the Huzkahn. In battle or the bedroom. A ruggedly handsome specimen of manhood. Though it’s probably a type of glamor but then nobody has really been able to tell. He grows a mean goatee. To make matters worse he’s one of the most well-endowed demon in his realm. His ability to subdue any other being, mortal or immortal, that has entered his bedroom has become something of a legend. To the point where others would rather send a surrogate in their place then face the possibility of being subjected themselves. Often wears black slacks, black vest over immaculate white button up, and a tie of the day. Wears reading glasses sometimes but not known if needed.

Defining Features: Tall, handsome, and a compulsive control freak. Probably psychotic. Exoskeleton battle form that looks like a suit of medieval armor. Three horns like those of a goat sprouting out of his forehead like a three-pronged crown. Demon tail.

Racial Traits:

  * Demon tail (+1 training, -1 strength)- The symbol of cunning, you possess a devil tail with a spade-shaped tip. It is reasonably flexible, allowing you to control it at your discretion.
  * Bat Wings



History: Only 95 years of age (extremely young for a demon) and already Huzkahn has claimed the title of Demon King by enslaving two demons of the same title (demon king).

Demonic Traits):

  * (2x) Dark Aura (+1 self respect, -1 agility)- Your entire body flickers halfway with overflowing dark energy. You shine with a magical charisma.
  * Larger Build (+1 vitality, -1 temptation)- You have a large physique, you're taller than 2 meters with a muscular body. You also have suitable super-strength. 
    * Horn(s) (+1 self respect, -1 service)- The symbol of demons, there are 3 (1D3) horns upon your head. A symbol of pride and brutishness, their form differs depending on the demon.
    * Battleform (+1 strength, -1 training)- When fighting, your body transforms, taking a battle form covered in an exoskeleton (or other sort of outer covering). Decide the details of the design according to your own wishes.
    * Glasses (+1 information/intelligence, -1 agility)- You wear glasses.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know what the rulebook meant by 'demon king traits' or 'demon commander traits' so I just added regular traits.   
> Honestly, Huzkhan is not as fleshed out as the others because I do not really know a lot about him at the moment. He's kind of an unknown at this point but I hope to see him in action sometime. 
> 
> More notes to follow.


	6. Nini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this one off of a Z-ton doujin character. She's pretty straight forward though. Probably won't bring much to the playing field but is an interesting person to interact with.

Name: Nightmare, otherwise known as Nini

Age: 43 (looks middle to highschool ish. #illegal)

Race: Black Goat/Succubus

Sex: Futa (no balls)

Rank: High Class Majin (2nd rank demon)

Personality: Lustfully submissive but in part likes to think she contributes. Bit of a tomboy. Always wants to be the female in any situation but somehow always starts/acts like a teenage boy. Nini turns out to be a huge masochist who enjoys being the sub even if she won’t admit to it. At least for a while. If one get’s to know her better Nini is kind of a cute childhood friend/tomboy turned waifu. (Just don’t ask how old she is. Her time in the human realm stuck with her and she still considers the suggestion that being 43 is old as an insult.)

Physical Description: A lean and extremely fit looking youth (4 foot even) with darkly tanned skin and black hair cut short so she looks like a tomboy. Has goat eyes, goat ears, and a small pair of smooth horns. Upon revealing her true form she “matures” into a more adult version (what she would look like around 19 or 20). Her true form has claw nails, her horns are larger and like that of a goat, her hair grows a bit longer, she grows a barbed tail, and she grows hair from her knees to her feet as well as elbows to her fingers. Despite being tanned to a dark chocolate brown as her natural skin color, Nini’s lips, nipples/arolae, and pucker are a light cream color with a hint of light brown.

Defining Features: Has the ability to draw herself and a lover (three max) into a bubble dimension where her true powers are revealed. It’s sort of like the manifestation of her Id. In this dimension she can take on any age or gender her lover wishes. She can even alter her own form to a degree (a 1-10 scale on human to demon appearance). Average 6-inch penis with virginally tight pussy underneath, no balls.

History: Sent to the mortal realm on a coming of age mission, Nini was to form her self-image and claim human souls. However, Nini turned out to be a huge masochist who enjoys being the sub even if she won’t admit to it. At least for a while. Her parents brought her back to the demon realm but she has kept a lot of her human experience (and one or two “victims”) with her. He is a frequent goer of Zexal Alphili concerts.

Demonic Traits):

  * Horns (+1 self respect, -1 service)- The symbol of demons, there are 2 (1D3) horns upon your head. A symbol of pride and brutishness, their form differs depending on the demon.
  * Wings of Darkness (+1 agility, -1 vitality)- You possess black wings like those of a bat, (crow, or other creature). You are able to glide or fly small distances.
  * Shadow Form (Dark Skin) (+1 agility, -1 magic)- With dark colored skin, you disappear and melt into the darkness. You display a proficiency for covert activities.
  * Child (+1 magic, -1 strength)- Taking the form of a young child, you hide many powerful magicks. You display the vitality of a child, highly excited by the magical power within.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think that sex should be two consenting adults (over 18 or at least 20) and do not approve of underage relationships. Do not take my writing for personal opinion or preference. 
> 
> More to follow.


	7. Anamathmana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this character is more or less a copy from the book. Still one I kind of like.   
> Weirdest backstory I've come up with in a while though.

Name: Anamathmana

Age: 200

Race: Scylla

Sex: Full packed Futanari (with balls)/Tentacle

Rank: High Class Majin (2nd rank demon)

Personality: Incestuous motherly type that is most likely to rape you.

Physical Description: Tall (5’11”) and long legged with flowing locks on wavy blond hair. Her eyes are the color of the deep sea. Her large bust and alluringly kind face gives the impression of a matriarchal instinct. However, the rest of her form is monstrous. Her legs from mid-calf down is only half human with the spined fins of deep fish. The toes on her feet are like webbed paws. It is the same for her arms from the elbow to her feral-like human hands. From her back (upper and lower) sprout a nest of 10 tentacles (mouthed, ones with smaller ‘feelers’ attached, succered or octopus-like tentacles, and a couple penis headed though each can be reshaped and reformed). The most grotesque part of Anamathmana’s form is that of her monster phallus. A consequence of her bestial and sacrilegious heritage, the hermaphrodite’s cock and balls are so monstrously large one has a hard time believing that behind them are a rarely used and tentacle infested pussy. Beneath the already knobbed and ridged (length not width) foreskin that covers the entire length like a wrinkled maw is a demonic shaft that shares it’s home with nine other tentacles (the sharp kind that can be pliable as goo or sharp as a sword). The shaft itself is an aberration of horse phallus and a human arm. Ridged and ribbed along its length, knotted at the base like a canine, with vibrating bumps and strumpy feelers up and down, the head itself a flat shape crowned with it’s own short but thick feelers. A ring marks half of the 3 ½  foot long and a foot wide monster cock. Once free of it’s foreskin the cock will become erect from the half way ring (around 1 ¾ feet) though intimidating it still seems slightly manageable. When the beast is truly aroused it stretches and lengthens to it’s full capacity. Most go mad before Anamathmana empties her veined balls, each twice as large as a coconut fruit/nut, into them.

Defining Features: Motherly human features. Feral human feet and hands. Abnormal genitals. Does have sentience and is intelligent. Anamathmana is a beast at heart though. As such she relies more on anamalistic instinct than intellect.

History: Born of toxic sludge, the essence of conquest, and the mating of demonic beasts with mortal women. Aside from that, not much going on. Anamathmana crawled out of a sludgepit where she had been born to a thoroughly corrupted human mother and demonic beasts (themselves the offspring of such blasphemous intercourse). She’s been raping and pillaging ever since. Kind of the mascot for the Demon King of the realm she lives in. Even if she understood, Anamathmana wouldn’t mind since she gets all the pussy she wants.

Demonic Traits):

  * Rare Organ (+1 service, -1 strength)- You possess a special sexual organ that gives wondrous pleasure to your sexual partners. You may design its shape and characteristics however you like. 
    * Three foot long and one foot wide dick with foreskin. Tentacles that sprout out along side the massive cock.
  * Tentacles (+1 training, -1 agility)- Sprouting forth from your body, you have 10 (2D6) tentacles that you can move freely. Feel free to decide the details of the shape of the tentacles.
  * (x2) Keen Senses (+1 information/intelligence, -1 self respect)-Your senses are all sharp, bringing in information without delay. On the other hand, your oversensitivity becomes a weakness when being trained.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow


	8. Ai-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai-Chan!!!   
> This girl was fun to write up. She's slightly based off of what we thought a female hentai oni would be like and a friend of ours.   
> Her favorite food is steamed dumplings. =)

Name: Adi (Adina) Ragnasha (also known as “Ai-chan!”. And yes there is always an exclamation point)

Age: 19

Race: Ogre

Sex: female

Rank: Majin (1st rank demon)

Personality: Tomboy with a sort of competition complex (only minor). Is insistant on being the dominant person in most groups. And this is well deserved. Leadership and tactics come naturally to her. Courtly etiquette does not. But it’s not really prevalent since she’s mostly a sword for hire.

Physical Description: Standing about 5’11” and rippling with muscles, Ai-chan! is the product of a incubus father and ogre mother. As such she carries both of her parent’s traits. The sexy body of a demon combined with the raw, animalistic form of Ogres. Her skin is a light chocolate color unlike most of her race and specifically because of her mixed blood. Her broad but short pointy ears are like that of an Ogre and the small horns poking out of her forehead match her mother’s heritage as well. Her unusually sharp canine teeth are a trait from her father as well as her remarkable healing ability and “battle form”. The later most being in the image of armor plates carved from stone to mirror a legend passed among the Ogres of her tribe. Not one for clothes, Adi goes around in rather revealing leather armor or even more revealing tights (the bikini kind). Though she is not above switching to battle form for the fun of it or just to elevate the competition (practice swordplay for instance). Ai-chan! wields a double-bladed sword that looks more like a deadly pinwheel. On her left arm she often wears a buckler and carries a short spear with a spike at the end. Her cut and thrust combo is pretty famous.

Defining Features: Young, muscular barbarian. Battle Form that has the appearance of armor hewn from rough stone. Wields curved, double-bladed sword, a buckler on her left forearm, and a short spear with a spike. Is a natural dom. Has a tendency to pull out lube and sex toys from out of nowhere.

Racial Traits:

  * Small forehead horns
  * Sharp canines
  * Short pointy ears
  * Usually muscular



History: Born of an Ogre mother and an Incubus father, whom her mom claimed for her own during a battle, Adina Ragnasha has been raised according to the traditions of her tribe. Her father, not one to live amongst those who rely on strength alone, left Adi’s mother to raise her. Strength, skill, and endurance are some of the most prized things an Ogre can have, and to be sure Adi has them in spades. By her early teens she had bested all the Ogres in her tribe save for the tribe’s priestess, weapon’s master, and her own mother the battle leader. Ogre’s are encouraged not to simply wait and marry off to the most eligible person, but to seek the spouse that they truly desire. And for them the coming of age ceremony means that each young warrior knows how to take as well as satisfy their lovers. At the age of 16 Adina passed by reducing the tribe’s weapons master, a tough warrior in her own right and experienced with many husbands, to a puddle of quaking flesh and she-cum. For the past three years she’s made a reputation for herself as a sell sword. She doesn’t think she’ll find her mate any time soon but she is patient. That doesn’t stop her from having fun in the meantime.

Demonic Traits):

  * Regeneration (+1 vitality, -1 magic)- Because of your powerful recovery ability, you have the strength to absorb attacks. This, however, does not mean you have infinite regeneration capabilities.
  * Vampiric Fangs (+1 self respect, -1 information/intelligence)- The canine teeth that are the symbol of vampires and werewolves. They give you the elevated spirit and pride of a predator.
  * Battle Form (+1 strength, -1 training)- When fighting, your body transforms, taking a battle form covered in an exoskeleton (or other sort of outer covering). Decide the details of the design according to your own wishes.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow.


	9. Lyrhin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like most of the others, based off of illustration in book. She looked so sad I figured there was a reason behind it.  
> By the way, Seraph is a race but I do not know if they are related to angels in the RPG. I assume they are because seraphim are a type of angel in Judeo-Christian theology. Their name means 'burning ones' and they have six wings.

Name: “Angeli Sapphiric” or by her real name, Myralthlin Lyrhin

Age: 15,983

Race: Seraph

Sex: Futa

Rank: Demon Commander (3rd rank demon)

Personality: A complete and total submissive slave. No matter how degrading or concequential an order, Lyrhin will carry it out to the letter. She is after all one of the fallen.

Physical Description: A short (4’7”) and sickly thin girl with pail skin in an unhealthy hue. Her face is placid and her pose is meek. Her fluffy ear-feathers are the only real thing that distinguishes her as a former angel. A river of once gold, now dirty blond, hair flows down her back. For the most part she walks around in an exposing harness of straps and rings. A collar with an easily accessible ring is bound tightly around her delicate throat. To other’s astonishment and to some horror, a phallus juts out unnaturally from the small girl’s neon pink colored panties. It is a veined, thick, long thing with an air of hunger lingering along it’s skin. Her demon tail marks her as one of the demons around her but none pay any attention to the appendage save for its uses in leverage or pleasure. One last token of irony is that the Seraph grew wings out of her corruption to replace the beautiful celestial sails that were torn from her shoulders. However, these are dark things that are weak looking and thin. Indigo Black feathers shiver and quake with slight dry rustles. Only a few long primary feathers along the end of the wings remain. The rest is pitiful, boney down. One would think that with wings like these one would barely be able to take flight, yet these wings are born of a dark sinister power. They bear their master aloft without any sense of stress and can mimic the spell “feather fall” without conscious effort. In a hateful sense of mockery these ragged and rabid looking feathered wings sprout from Lyrhin’s waist just above her hips.

Defining Features: Thin and somewhat pail looking. Never the less, this Seraph bears remarkable regenerative powers. These are often abused by patrons who prefer rougher treatment for their nightly entertainment. A sensitive but flexible demon tail. She carries the Demon Resisting Shield and a vampiric lance that burns away her enemies in dark fire.

Racial Traits:

  * Demon tail
  * Ear fluffs or feathers



History: Once a mighty angel, this Seraph is now a denizen of the demon realms. During the same battle between the Night Lotus and Ha’Rapha, Lyrhin’s wings were cut and she fell to the mortal realms. Unable to call for help and seemingly abandoned, the angel sought to climb her way back to the heavens. However, her wandering path led her astray. Without the aid of her celestial power she was defenseless as a demonic raid took her captive and presented her to a Demon King. The terrible denizen enjoyed himself as he slowly broke and corrupted the angel into a Seraph. Molding the pitiful being into the perfect slave. In the darkness Lyrhin all but died and was reborn. As the millennia passed the Seraph served as both slave and executor of the Demon King’s court. However, when another Demon King toppled her master Lyrhin was sold to another demon to pay off debts for sponsoring the coupe d’état. For the past ten millennia, Lyrhin has been known by her stage name ‘Angeli Sapphiric’ and been passed around different brothels and pleasure houses as the demon economy allows. She still serves her masters every whim, even the more dirty work to ensure said masters status. In recent decades she has been working at a small dive on the edge of the Black Desert (residing at the far end of one of the demon realms to the polarized north). No one there knows her real name let alone what the Seraph can really do.

Demonic Traits):

  * Slim Figure (+1 magic, -1 vitality)- You have an abnormally thin constitution, which gives off an indication of some abnormal darkness. That is, of course, an effect of your exceeding proficiency with magic.
  * (x3) Regeneration (+1 vitality, -1 magic)- Because of your powerful recovery ability, you have the strength to absorb attacks. This, however, does not mean you have infinite regeneration capabilities.
  * Wings of Darkness (+1 agility, -1 vitality)- You possess black wings like those of a bat, crow, or other creature. You are able to glide or fly small distances.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow?


	10. Waqi Azhara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to enjoy this character. Sad backstory but well worth it.   
> I have never seen or heard of anybody doing an Arabian vampire or one that lives in a desert environment. So I went ahead and made one. Yay me.   
> Hope you guys like.

Name: Waqi Azhara (falling flower) or just Azhara

Age: 6,496 (and not afraid to remind you that at this age she can wipe the floor with you then make a rug from whatever is left) though looks around 13.

Race: Vampire

Sex: Futa (grows dick from clit when aroused)

Rank: Great Demon Commander (4th rank demon)

Personality: A true vampire that has learned that being both ruthless and paranoid are key to living in the demon realms. She holds herself like a lady of the court. Rigidly so, never quite letting herself falter in form. Not even her own nature as a vampire nor a lust hungry futanari can sway her determination. In this case, she could be considered Lawful Evil but that’s up for debate. However, her haughty manners are not to be misjudged. If provoked Azhara is one of the most barbaric and destructive adversaries one may meet.

Physical Description: Where Waqui Azhara was once a beautiful maiden with olive skin and dark glossy hair, the process of becoming a creature of the night was not only painful but physically altering. Her body shrunk to that of a child of 13 and became a slender, pail thing. Her skin became a whitish-blue and her eyes grew slits like those of an animal. Shadows grew under her eyes as her ears became pointed at the tips. Though looking like a slightly starved child Azhara’s appearance is still alluring to all who look at her. Her slightly gaunt face almost forever remains neutral. A slight fang can be seen poking out on the rare occasion that her thin lips curl up in a smile. When she becomes aroused her clitoris engorges into a very sensitive and very capable phallus. Azhara’s wielding of magic is on par with some of the best in the demon realms. Though powerful she chooses her fights wisely. Her typical dress is a sundress over cutoff jean shorts, a long sleeveless coat with hood, and a pair of flip-flop sandals.

Defining Features: Old but extremely youthful looking. Has a slim, pail body. Her white skin has an undeniable blue tint. Slit eyes, small pointy ears, vampire fangs, regenerative properties. Powerful spellcasting abilities. Cunning and patient strategist.

Racial Traits:

  * Slit eyes
  * Small pointy ears
  * Vampire fangs
  * Regenerative properties



History: Once a young girl belonging to an ancient Bedouin tribe, Waqi Azhara grew from the darkness of the desert. As wandering tribes consolidated into city states, Azhara’s tribe was relegated to raiding other settlements for resources. The arab girl grew into a lovely young maiden with experience in the life of raiding and trade. One of the mystics in the city taught her of the earth and stars. The wizen old man taught her the beginning of mathematics (yes math existed back then though not to the extent that it is today) and the fundamentals of society. It was in the hot raiding season that darkness came. From the west came a group of gold and white clad people. They rode in carts and were hidden behind screens as their slaves trudged through the sand. Never letting the hot sun touch them, these pail nobles chittered back and forth amongst each other in their regal tongue. They arrive in the city as the raiders leave. The foreigners are welcomed with song and celebration. However, as the raiders return in the dark they returned to the brilliant lights of their city and eerie silence of nothing. Only the desert wind could be heard howling faintly as the raiders wedged the city gates open to find countless bodies lying dead in the street. Upon the council seats in the citadel they found the foreign nobles drunk on the blood of fresh victims and casually making a few undead servants of the drained ones. The raiders fell upon the monsters but to no avail. All but a few were slaughtered. The remainder were to be used as slaves. Waqi Azhara was taken by a rather arrogant vampire noblewoman who turned her into one of the loathful brood. The arab girl was reborn as a vampire herself. Left to fend for herself as the nobles faded into the night, chained to the walls as the sun started peaking on the horizon. Feeling the heat of the sun like never before Azhara tore her own arms off in order to escape into the shadows. For the next several years she preyed upon those that dared settle into the ghost city. Carefully gathering her resources and exploring her new existence, Azhara prepared for the day when she would take her revenge. She moved slowly and subtly for centuries at a time. Anonymously setting herself up as a noblewoman of an old family. The clever arab vampire tracked the nobles down and prepared her plan. When the evil vampires were enjoying another drink of the sweet blood Azhara sealed the exits to their abode. Locking them in an air tight tomb with only artificial light from some torches and candles. It did not take long for the sun to rise as the vampires drank unaware of the danger. They were convinced that the night still lasted. Then the roof was pulled away. The stone had carefully and meticulously been replaced with canvas that would not allow sunlight to penetrate. But at Azhara’s orders the protective veil was pulled away to reveal the sun directly overhead. Their screams and screeches resounding up to the sky as Waqi Azhara stalked away. Her revenge complete. At the age of 1,259 the arab vampire had grown tired of hiding in the light of the mortal realms and decided to make an exit stage left. She traveled to the demon realms where she installed herself as a Demon King’s trusted lieutenant. She sits on a gilded golden throne overlooking the Black Desert. Her ever keen eyes missing little.

Demonic Traits):

  * Child (+1 magic, -1 strength)- Taking the form of a young child, you hide many powerful magicks. You display the vitality of a child, highly excited by the magical power within.
  * Slim Figure (+1 magic, -1 vitality)- You have an abnormally thin constitution, which gives off an indication of some abnormal darkness. That is, of course, an effect of your exceeding proficiency with magic.
  * (x2) Siren’s Beauty (+1 temptation, -1 information/intelligence)- You have an extremely beautiful, almost shining appearance, setting you apart from the rest of the demons. You beauty is enough to be dangerous to the eyes of humans.
  * Uniquely Colored Skin (+1 magic, -1 temptation)- Your skin is an unnatural color. White, red, dark blue, light green, and light purple are all well known colors.
  * Keen Senses (+1 information/intelligence, -1 self respect)-Your senses are all sharp, bringing in information without delay. On the other hand, your oversensitivity becomes a weakness when being trained.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow?


	11. Azaria Kronos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cenobite traditionally means a person in a monastic order. Otherwise it would be a person with an affinity for the absurdly extreme in pain/pleasure.   
> Since I do not think either is what ZQ-works had in mind I made a bit up.

Name: Azaria Kronos “The Hüd” (pronounced, hood. ü as in uber).

Age: 49 (looks mid-30s)

Race: Cenobite (one who lives off bondage and torture)

Sex: Female

Rank: Majin (1st rank demon)

Personality: She’s a Cenobite. From the demon realms. So . . . yeah, never going to be a good thing. Go watch some bondage hentai and then Hellraiser. Mix the two and you should end up with this character in mind. Need I digress?

Physical Description: Azaria Kronos is a human. Albiet one warped and plagued by the twisted pleasures of the demon realms. Her skin is soft and fair. Her Heart shaped face if often covered entirely by various persona masks (oni, kitsune, Janus masks, tiger, etc.) or shadowed by the long hood that connects to her shoulder length magenta mantle. Her skin is tanned by the indigo sun that forever watches over on the horizon of the Black Desert. Not inherently imposing in stature, she only stands about 5’6” from toes to the tip of her head, Azaria’s aura reflects the darkness around her and brings it to bear on all who gaze upon her. The Cenobite’s unnatural darkness both attracts and causes fear. Her siren form is covered in straps of leather and silk from the mantle to her love handles; from hips down a dark scarlet colored dress sways down to her bare feet. Those areas of her body that are exposed reveal a patchwork of intricate piercings and scaring. Her navel in encompassed in a sharp triangle of long needles pointing up to her hidden breasts. A ladder of rings and cord lace up her side, and on her back a web of string and silver circlets binds her flesh tight. Her dress has a belt but is mainly held up by several piercings along her waist and hips. When one is able to see the lower half of her face, they can spot a few distinct piercings. A silver labret knob sparkles midway between lip and chin, sharp snakebites curve from the corners of her lips, rows of barbells form a picket fence along each jawline, and a gleaming gold nose ring glinting against the light. Not only does the Cenobite know how to extract pleasure from others but to make the experience more pleasurable for her own incredibly keen senses.

Defining Features: Of the monastic Order of Phuvabis. Enhanced senses. Lots of piercings. Often hooded or masked. Is adept at bondage and sexual torture. Wields the Serpent Ropes that bind. 

History: From the depths and far reaches of the demon realm strange cults have arisen. One of these is the Order of Phuvabis. These followers worship the flesh and pleasure and pain as one. A thing to be glorified in and of itself. Their “god” is a Demon King who began the cult many centuries ago. Of their order a few are given the task of recruiting (or subjecting) others to their order. Missionaries they are called for the positions of submission they bring others to. Of the most successful of these is the Hüd. Her face and head either entirely or mostly masked, Azaria wanders the demon realms for converts. She provides her services as a healer (bondage expert, piercing specialist, slave breaker/trainer, etc.) to those willing to provide in exchange. Some say she was the Order of Phuvabis’ first recruit. Others say she is the essence of their fanatical minds made flesh. Still others say she is the Demon King’s daughter born of a celestial mother. No one knows for sure (actually some do but their saving that trump card for later), not even Azaria Kronos herself.

Demonic Traits):

  * Siren’s Beauty (+1 temptation, -1 information/intelligence)- You have an extremely beautiful, almost shining appearance, setting you apart from the rest of the demons. You beauty is enough to be dangerous to the eyes of humans.
  * Human Being (+1 service, -1 magic)- You are a former human, still enduring your past. That is both your charm and your shackles.
  * Keen Senses (+1 information/intelligence, -1 self respect)-Your senses are all sharp, bringing in information without delay. On the other hand, your oversensitivity becomes a weakness when being trained.




	12. Azhira and Tazha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twin assassins/mercenaries. Deadly as they are beautiful.

Name: Ahzira and Tazha

Age: 519 (they look 19)

Race: Devil

Sex: Female

Rank: Majin (1st rank demon)

Personality: Strong silent types. They prefer to watch from the darkness. Even in lovemaking they can be somewhat emotionless but do not let that fool you. They are quite the passionate sisters. Can be somewhat sadistic.

Physical Description: Dark raven black hair with dark olive skin and thin, agile forms. They are children of the demon realms. Darkness is their father. Pleasure is their mother. Cruelty and control are their siblings. Each has the ears of a goat, tail of a leopard, short black horns of a mountain goat, and slightly webbed fingers/toes. From their waists grow pairs of bat-like wings with hooking claws. The twins are short of stature (4’5”) so they are better able to move about in cramped spaces.

Defining Features: Twins. Assassin-mercenaries/scouts.

Racial Traits:

  * Demon Tail (+1 training, -1 strength)- The symbol of cunning, you possess a devil tail with a spade-shaped tip. It is reasonably flexible, allowing you to control it at your discretion.
  * Wings of Darkness Wings of Darkness (+1 agility, -1 vitality)- You possess black wings like those of a bat, (crow, or other creature). You are able to glide or fly small distances.



History: Officially, the Devil twins Ahzira and Tazha were born into a cult at the edge of the demon realms. They were to be the ultimate instruments of power. Seeking out and bringing into submission the enemies of the cult. But an up and coming Demon King to be destroyed the cult and took the twins as his prizes. Now they are the Demon King’s loyal spies and assassins. Unofficially, Ahzira and Tazha’s mother was once a human woman who sold her soul. The once mortal knight was taken by the owning Demon King and bore twins. They were raised to be the Demon King’s infiltration force and counter espionage against all invaders.

Demonic Traits):

  * Shadow Form (+1 agility, -1 magic)- With dark colored skin, you disappear and melt into the darkness. You display a proficiency for covert activities.
  * Beastman (+1 agility, -1 training)- You're equipped with the body of a beast, insect, or similar creature, displaying uncanny agility. You possess any representative ears, tail, fin, tail, horns, or similar features.
  * Keen Senses (+1 information/intelligence, -1 self respect)-Your senses are all sharp, bringing in information without delay. On the other hand, your oversensitivity becomes a weakness when being trained.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWINS THEY WERE! (if you don't get this joke it's okay)


	13. Abagail Invetsyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have a human in here to give difference in perspective between what one would considered normal and what is normal in the demon realms. Viewer discretion is advised and all that.  
> Pretty nice character if I do say so myself.

Name: Abagail Invetsyr

Age: 19

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Rank: Mortal Hero?

Personality: Kind and somewhat meticulous when dealing with tasks she promised to complete. She’s the heartwarming soul that even a demon would love. Abigail is compassionate, although not particularly courageous, and wise for her years. At the same time, anything demonic gives her pause and does genuinely horrifies her. Never the less she has a rock-solid level of determination and endurance.

Physical Description: Dark auburn locks flow down her tanned and freckles skin, framing her oval face. Her form is neither toned nor slender but lithe with a short lifetime working in field and homestead. Her slender fingers are slightly calloused with all the needlework she has done. Abigail’s lush cupid bow lips seem to sparkle in any light as if they were enchanted. The same could be said of her sweet smile. Her breasts are not large (b-cup) but like others she has hope she will “lean out”. Abagail wears the slightly worn remains of her peasant dress and vest/apron under an assorted assembly of armor picked up from here and there. A signet ring in the form of an obese gargoyle holding a rectangular cut emerald glitters on the middle finger of her right hand. She wields a Demon Resisting Shield in her left and a spear of lightening in the other.

Defining Features: Completely not okay with being in the demon realm. Still has her peasant clothes (despite everything) and her apron is still clean (eat that demon realms!). Technically is the same power level as a human hero, give or take. Has a rune mark somewhere on her person that keeps her human even amongst all the debauched and corruptive things going on. Is perhaps the only “normal” person in this group of characters. She is still somewhat in disbelief of her situation and will sometimes make an exclamation like, “That’s the AVERAGE length?”.

Cannot be corrupted or enslaved (for gaming purposes).

History: Abagail Invetsyr was of common birth. She grew up on a farm in the mortal realms and worked for most of her life. Abagail was the kindest soul in her village, always looking out for others and caring for them when they could not care for themselves. However, on her 19th birthday her town was attacked by raiders. The townspeople fled to the woods and scattered amongst the trees. Abigail stumbled into some briar covered ruins and a scratched ankle was all it took to activate the magic (mages man, hindsight 10-10). She was sent hurtling into the demon realms where she has been wandering ever since. Taking odd jobs where she can find them and giving blow jobs where she can not.

Demonic Traits):  None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is that thing supposed to fit?!?"  
> "Why am I in this position?"  
> "You're going to do what?"  
> "So let me get this straight, you want me to put this up your -?"  
> "Wait. Just what do you mean 'other functions'?"  
> "WHY IS DEMONIC ANATOMY SO WEIRD!?!?!?!"  
> ". . . . why is your ass growing tentacles?"
> 
> Oh so many possibilities. =3


	14. Rajni Dalaja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did base this character off the character illustration as well as Rebis influences (if you could not tell already). In my defense there are plenty of characteristics that I added on at my own initiative. Rajni is somewhat born out of my aggrivation that no one has thought to make fanfics in the same type of Rebis's ideas. Muscles, futa, medieval/Arabian Nights, fantasy and all that jazz. Although I just may not know where to look. In any case Rajni is one of the most beloved characters I have ever made. Please treat her with respect.
> 
> (8/14/2017) Updating tattoos and ball size because of idea. =3

Name: Rajni Dalaja (night, produced from petals)

Age: Unknown

Race: Asura

Sex: Full-Packed Futanari (futa with balls) x2 dick

Rank: Unknown, possibly higher than Demon World King (6th rank demon)

Personality: Somewhat prideful air, but it is well deserved for Rajni is as cunning and diabolical as they come. Though Rajni bears a courtly air but by no means is she a lady. Her fierce and warrior disposition make her better suited for a martial trainer and guardian than a lady of the heavenly court. Despite this she can be a caring mother and mentor, disciplining with a thunderous velvet hand. However, times have changed since she was cast out of her mistress’s heavenly realm. In her new environment Rajni finds herself at odds with almost all who come her way. In a world where it is dominate or be dominated, the proud Asura chooses her fights carefully. She has sworn a vow not to let another hold her under their power until she has returned to her mistress’s side. As a result, if Rajni thinks she cannot win a fight she will withdraw while damaging her opponent in the process. Fading into darkness while crippling any who pursue. Fiendishly and boldly lustful, this demon will coax whatever she wants out of any who stand in her way. One way or another. Her will is unbreakable. Her conviction unshakable. And her oaths of vengeance, irredeemable. Heaven help who so ever stands in her way, because hell most certainly won’t.

Physical Description: Standing like a monument to the gods themselves, Rajni is 7 foot tall from the soles of her feet to the top of her head. Her muscular form bears the strength of her kind, the Asura. Each individual muscle is pronounced with martial strength. Yet wholly unlike mortals, an Asura’s beautiful muscles are as smooth marble beneath the skin. Rajni in particular is one of the strongest of her kind. Her six arms, another trait of the Asura, each capable of wielding magic or weapon at will. After spending untold centuries by the side of her glorious mistress Rajni’s skin darkened and glimmers as if coated in oil (some theorize it is a minute layer of sweat that never truly dissipates but none know for sure). Her appearance is more that of a burnished bronze temple guardian made flesh. However, the Asura’s large motherly breasts (at least a G-cup) that occasionally dew with addictive milk (two inches wide nipple rings on each), birth worthy hips, slim waist compacted with layers of smooth muscle, and hour-glass figure gives the impression of a seductive and muscular Bodhisattva than guardian. An unusual feature of the Asura is that the skin tone around their sensitive areas such as their areolae and nipples, vagina, anus, sometimes even their phalli if they have them are of lighter color. Usually a light peach or in Rajni’s case a light crème color, the areas are particularly sensitive but at the same time Asura have built a high tolerance for pleasure as well as pain. So while it would provide pleasure, pleasuring an Asura as a way to gain favor with them is not something to take lightly. Many a mortal has tried to seduce the Asura as a means of espionage only to find themselves unable to move after days if not weeks of constant pleasure in their supposed victim’s chambers. Rajni Dalaja’s arolae and nipples are a light buttery crème color, her lips bear a glint of silvery gloss that is either a mark of status or some sort of glamor she has constructed in the past millennium, her pucker is light crème as well, and her pussy is a mix in between pink and cream, sort of like strawberry icecream. Rajni’s heart shaped face and pointed chin like to that of a Madonna. Her ears are not as long as an elves and are slightly wider at the base but they come to a sharper point at the tip. A waterfall of wavy silver hair falls down to her large muscled ass but is often tied in various styles to show the Asura’s mood or present state of mind (battle, pleasure, courtly, etc.). As a demonic trait, a third eye, as of the Jinn of old, pears from a vertical eye socket in her forehead to see the world unhindered, unobstructed, and unobscured. Her third eye also bears the power of the Magic Eye of Control. All who meet its gaze find their hearts pulled and played like a puppet on strings by the mighty Rajni.  Between petaled silvery lips sharp canine teeth grin from an impossibly white smile, as if made of pearl. And a long tongue, 8 inches long, that can split at the end like a snake curls back and forth ready to strike (is not always split, to do so requires conscious thought like moving one’s tongue around). A bellybutton ring, with beaded jewel string attached, dances and glitters like a mirage against Rajni’s solid but malleable abs. From between her sensuous waist spring two long, thick manhood’s. One atop the other. Each 2 feet in length and 7 inches thick bearing the same hard yet smooth quality of Rajni’s muscled form. The shafts thicken from their thick glands to their base, each has a frenum piercing with a ring just where the shaft meets the plow shaped heads. Below them lies a massive pair of melon-size scrotum of endless and virile futanari seed (it tastes more like fermented honeysuckle mixed with lotus and a hint of mint if you have to ask). And almost hidden behind the futa balls is a wondrously tight pussy. Inner petals hidden by tight sealed lips of dark skin, a golden ball stud peeks out from between the tight and alluring crevasse. From beside the enclosed folds, an inner labia ring dangles a long beaded jewel string like the one that pierces the Asura’s navel. Swinging with every swaying movement of her hips. And as a coup de grace a diamond studded anal piercing ring (circular barbell). Underneath the unexplainably soft, smooth skin lies a network of complex internal systems. Her vaginal canal and rectum are labyrinths of pleasure stimulating organs. Those that have tasted of their pleasure have not been able to find words to properly describe the feeling, so accurate details have escaped records. A scribe that reached Brahman (I would like everyone to know I am using the term ‘Brahman’ loosely as a fictional term and not in literal sense and/or terminology). In addition to Rajni’s regular prostate (geared for fast production of semen) that is wedged between her rectum and vaginal canal there is also several “futanari” prostates that feed into her large seed sacks. These are mainly for long term production of semen and can be consciously activated to increase production. The number of extra prostates varies between futanari to futanari. Some have none while others have many. Rajni has stated her body carries more than three but has never been specific. A healer once verified that the demi-god demon has no more than seven.

Most often seen wearing the mismatched light armor assembly common among the Asura. This is a compilation of scale mesh sleeves, gauntlets, charmed arm and wrist bands, and a greave-poleyn-cuisse assembly formed of overlapping sharp steel plates like large dragon’s scales. This is traditionally worn by the combatant on one leg as a sign of their prowess. Rajni also wears various earrings, anklets, bracelets, toe rings, necklaces, and hair pins. She wields magic, enchantment like mantras (sacred handsigns?), and a pair of enchanted swords. One is a knapped blue crystal kilij (ice elemental sword-scimitar) and a more narrow straight blade with diamond cross section and red crystalline hilt with leather grip (vampiric sword). Although she can conceal her futanari nature somewhat with a large loincloth or skirt, which she sometimes does, there is no clothe that can restrain her massive bust. As such, Rajni wears a certain type of bra that merely keeps the large breasts from wobbling around too much when she moves.

Defining Features: Tall + muscular. Huge breasts with nipple rings. Two huge cocks with an even huger package of futa balls in front of her holy pussy. Six arms. Burnished bronze skin that always seems to be lightly covered in glimmering oil (sweat?) and is as soft as velvet, perhaps even silk. Has a tribal tattoo of a butterfly on her lower right shoulder and a symmetrical tattoo of a Luna moth on her lower left shoulder. Has a high degree of muscle and organ control. By manipulating both her inner and outer muscles Rajni can give her lovers extreme levels of sensation. Is more of a squad based fighter as her quick movement and dance-like style is somewhat lost on a large battlefield. Wields magic, enchantment like mantras/mundras (sacred handsigns?), and a pair of weapons at the same time. The weapons are usually of a specific type. She has two heavenly crafted kilij of yelman blade type (basically scimitars with blades wider at the tip), a knapped crystal kilij (ice elemental sword), a more narrow straight blade with diamond cross section and red crystalline hilt with leather grip (vampiric sword), and a Bhuj of heavenly make that Rajni once used to defend her mistress’s herd of white elephants.

Racial Traits:

  * Large Build (+1 vitality, -1 temptation)- You have a large physique, you're taller than 2 meters with a muscular body. You also have suitable super-strength.
  * Multiple Arms (+1 strength, -1 information/intelligence)- You have two extra arms, and thus a natural advantage in combat. (It does not mean that the number of strikes in combat increases).
  * Long, Serpent Tongue (+1 service, -1 self respect)- A long, warm tongue of greater than 20 cm, suited for servicing others. It's sure to be quite wonderful for various love-making and servicing activities.
  * Pointed Ears (long, stubby, wide, narrow, it all depends)



History: A demi-god of a demon and right hand of one of the gods. Most passionate in love and war was she. Her words smoother than velvet and tongue of silver. Slayer of one million demons and lover of seven thousand maidens was she. Mother of three hundred strong and beautiful futanari daughters. Rajni was content in her life. Until one day the Asura was thrown from her heavenly abode by a group of mortals aided by a jealous or perhaps ambitious god. She was cast into the infernal darkness by a scheming trickster. Until she reclaims her place by her mistress’s side and enacts her revenge on the one who so dared to interfere in the demon’s affairs. Current whereabouts, unknown.

Demonic Traits):

  * Shadow Form (+1 agility, -1 magic)- With dark colored skin, you disappear and melt into the darkness. You display a proficiency for covert activities.
  * Magic Eye of Control (+1 training, -1 vitality)- The power to control and command the hearts of others is hidden within your black eye. You enter the hearts of others with the way only your pupil shines in the darkness.
  * Fertile Breasts (+1 service, -1 agility)- You have big, ripe breasts with mother's milk ready to pour out. You are unable to hide them with any manner of clothing.
  * Rare Organ (+1 service, -1 strength)- You possess a special sexual organ that gives wondrous pleasure to your sexual partners. You may design its shape and characteristics however you like. 
    * Internal organs- extra “futa” prostates and special womb/vaginal/anal canal
  * Third Eye (+1 self respect, -1 temptation)- You have the third eye of genies. Like a demon made god, you can see the world without obstruction.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there was any confusion this character does have two penises (cocks, dicks, schlongs, weiners, ding-dongs, whatever you call them). They are one atop the other then balls beneath and pussy behind instead of the cocks being side by side. 
> 
> I did not really have time to think through where the extra prostates would be or how they would work. Sorry about the scarce information.


	15. Ha'Rapha Gr'hulon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha'Rapha is somewhat the opposite of Rajni. Not quite the antithesis but definitely the juxtaposition. Her being the (evil?) twin of a warrior poet is kind of awesome for me, don't know about you guys.

Name: Ha’Rhapha Gr’hulon

Age: 17,450

Race: Balrog

Sex: Full Packed Futa (w/ balls)

Rank: Technically Demon King (5th rank demon) but has a puppet/cannon fodder sitting on the throne instead of her.

Personality: Predatorially aggressive but has a mind with keen intellect. Is somewhat of a cold character but is a realist. Sees herself as a ruler and will use means others would not consider to get her way. This means taking the bottom every once in a while. But this never means she is always influencing the situation in some subtle way.

Physical Description: Reasonably average (5’5” is average. . . . . sort of) in height, this Balrog is several millennium old but never looks older than 20. Her skin is a pitch black and her eyes are an almost iridescent yellow. A pair of obsidian horns sprout out of her forehead while her hands and feet (knees/elbows down) are that of a dragon. Nothing anthropomorphic or digitigrade though. Behind her a dragon-like tail curls and twists powerfully, and a pair of large dragon wings sprout from her back. The skin along the inside of the wings is a dark magenta. A long, tongue with sharp end slides in between sharp bestial teeth. Her cock is not something to be trifled with but is by no means the largest of instruments. Her shaft is large by human standards, 9 inches in length and narrow; though her seed sacks are apple sized and carry the same nigh endless stamina all demons have. She is more known for her technique rather than her magnitude. Often dressed scantily in one outfit or another. Her favorite is a revealing harness made up of rubber straps and steal rings. The only things the straps manage to cover would be her loins (or display them lewdly as occasion requires) and a modicum of her breasts (B-cup), specifically around the middle. On the battlefield, Ha’Rapha wields a flaming black scimitar while in the other hand she casts woeful magics.

Defining Features: Pitch black skin. Dragon like qualities. Long tongue with pointed end. Ha’Rapha has unusually keen senses, even for one of her race, that allow her to feel out almost any situation. From the slight twitch of a pupil dilating to the sound of a fast beating heart. Not many things escape her notice. However this requires some down time and she most often orders soothing music to be played, preferably the harp. Unlike Rajni, Ha’Rapha will take lovers however they want her. To fill or be filled does not bother her too much. However, if one tries to take advantage of the fact they’ll soon wish they had returned to the leisurely and pleasurable night they had come to the Balrog for.

Racial Traits:

  * Dragon or bat wings
  * Dragon hands and feet
  * Dragon/lizard tail
  * Dark skin
  * Medium pointy ears
  * Horns
  * Animalistic traits like enhanced smell, hearing, and sight.



History: One of the older demons in the demon realm that has yet to be subjugated. Or rather, she has always conveniently found herself on the best side of every deal. The same could never be said of her adversaries. Though there is one marked exception. During a war between the celestial and demon realms, there was a great clashing of forces. Ha’Rapha was a young but capable soldier and at the time commanded several hundred demons. It was not until she met a heavenly force lead by none other than the Night Lotus, Rajni Dalaja, herself and the demi-god’s Asura force that Ha’Rapha stood undefeated. The battle was fierce and lasted for days. While the demonic forces were numerous, the cunning and ferocity of the Asuras and their leader could not be matched. Alone the two leaders dueled to the death with every weapon at their disposal. At least that’s what Ha’Rapha thought. The leader of the Asura force weakened the Balrog little by little. Eventually disarming the demon all together. However, as the killing blow was to be struck the Night Lotus pulled back. When the Balrog asked why the Asura would spare one such as she Rajni smiled roguishly. But before she could answer a war horn resounded in the distance, calling the Asuras to aid. The Night Lotus turned and gave Ha’Rapha a mischievous wink over her shoulder as she walked off. From then forth, the Balrog determined that like the Asura she too would only bow to those she considered worthy of her respect. She spent the next several millennia building power and contracts until she was a virtual queen of a demon realm in power only. From behind the curtains she installed a puppet Demon King and set about living her life moving others to her benefit. She runs a chain of exotic brothels, even in the demon realm, and even takes the odd high paying clientele herself. Ha’Rapha heard the fall of the Black Lotus second hand and is careful to monitor any information about the Asura. While she feels she bears no debt to Rajni the Balrog cannot deny that the Asura commands respect even from her. However, times have gotten tense and the romors have gone quiet. No one seems to know where the Asura has gone. One moment in the demon realms after being cast down and the next vanished. But Ha’Rapha is patient. She will wait and plan. All she has to do is wait for a move to be made and the pieces will fall into place.

Demonic Traits):

  * Uniquely Colored Skin (pitch-black) (+1 magic, -1 temptation)- Your skin is an unnatural color. White, red, dark blue, light green, and light purple are all well known colors.
  * Long, Warm Tongue (+1 service, -1 self respect)- A long, warm tongue of greater than 20 cm, suited for servicing others. It's sure to be quite wonderful for various love-making and servicing activities.
  * (x2) Keen Senses (+1 information/intelligence, -1 self respect)-Your senses are all sharp, bringing in information without delay. On the other hand, your oversensitivity becomes a weakness when being trained.
  * Scaly Skin (+1 vitality, -1 information/intelligence)- Your body is covered with modest scales. The bewitching scales give you a certain impure beauty.
  * Glasses (+1 information/intelligence, -1 agility)- You wear glasses. (occasionally)
  * Dark Aura Dark Aura (+1 self respect, -1 agility)- Your entire body flickers halfway with overflowing dark energy. You shine with a magical charisma.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little confusion on the height there. My brain spazzed out. I think I was on my fourth cup of coffee for the day but I can't be sure. =1


	16. Bena Tshohd-Dnyhr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present CENTAUR FEMBOY!!!  
> Not sure if this will become a thing or not. If it doesn't I'm totally fine with that. =)
> 
> Fair warning, backstory is weird. But then again their centaurs so weird is a bit of a misnomer with these folks.

Name: Bena Tshohd-Dnyhr

Age: 58 (looks around 16)

Race: Incubus/Centaur

Sex: Androgynous Male

Rank: Majin (1st rank demon)

Personality: Timid and not one for confrontations. If such confrontations are forced then he tends to freeze up and give in. Turning into a reluctant but sweet sub. Aside from that he is reasonably intelligent. However, common sense eludes him so he can be a little airheaded sometimes. Is slightly focus on becoming a man. Well at least a more manly man. Macho man. Anyway, it tends to distract him as is a weak point since he’s never going to get there. It’s an easy button to push for his less than gentle lovers.

Physical Description: From his long flowing blond hair to his mother of pearl hooves, Bena has never fit the profile of a macho man. His slender upper body, though male in form, is more akin to that of a woman. Slender shoulders and chest with thin arms and delicate hands. Bright rainbow eyes that are flecked with every color shine with light rarely seen in the demon realms. His sweet face is that of a young maiden, with pouting lips and small nose. A welcoming look to all those who approach. Where his waist would have met his hips grows the body of a foal, it’s downy hair colored a light wheat gold. White patches of white feathering (fluffy hair around the hooves) swirl around the bottom of his thin horse legs. Making it so he appears to walk on clouds. Between his velveteen thighs lies his shrunken equine member (not as big as the actual thing but pretty close) and balls though their usefulness is questionable as Bena has never had relations with anything that was not already on top of him. If one pulls aside his silken tail a peach colored pucker reveals itself. The feel of which has yet to be rivaled in that of all male bottoms. When one pierces the forever tight outer ring the succulent flesh inside drags the lover in with unspeakable pleasure. A few have rutted with Bena only to find themselves waisted after a few minutes.

Defining Features: Looks like a girl. A centaur girl at that. Happens to be a centaur boy. Good with spells but not at casting them. Possible nerd? The black hole of boy-pussies.

Racial Traits:

  * Short pointy ears
  * “Perfect Body”?



History: Once upon a time a Succubus (like almost all succubi) went through demonic puberty. . . Least to say, after one occasion with a herd of centaurs (all of which she left bone dry and twitching by the way) she got pregnant. Dear old mom did throw a lot of those “yes breed me!” phrases around and it seems her body took it quite literally. It’s not an easy thing to get a demon pregnant. So a few months later out pops junior, with a twist. Half centaur and half Succubus. The mother did stay as long as she could. Unfortunately, 1) the mortal realm does not mix well with demons and 2) people only like demons until they grow tired of their company. The centaurs, in a selfish scheme to keep the young Bena, slipped the whereabouts of the Succubus to a mortal cleric. Said cleric did as most religious zealots usually do and derped out yelling “kill the witch!”. And like most zealot derpers, soon they had spawned a group stupidity social. The mob of clerics bound the Succubus before she had a chance to do anything and banished her to the demon realms. As Bena matured others noticed he was not like the others. He did not have the same bestial aura nor the robust quality often found among centaur males. The more Bena aged the more his appearance became that of a female. And so he was treated like one. The males used him as a mare, not one for breeding of course but practice for the younger studs, only to find he was just as adept at taking men as his mother was. Through the youthful years of his herd bound servitude Bena questioned his position in the ranks of the centaurs. He yearned to be on top for once but secretly enjoying every moment on the bottom. The half-breed’s time among the centaur would not last however. His half-sister, a Succubus herself, came. After laying the whole camp and leaving the entire centaur tribe a quivering mess. She gave him an offer to take him away where he could make his own choices. Free from the binding pressure of the herd mentality. The brother accepted and journeyed to the demon realms where they now reside. Bena is doing pretty well as a librarian/clerk in the employment of one particular Balrog.

Demonic Traits):

  * Centaur-Type (+1 strength, -1 magic)- he lower half of your body takes the form of an animal's body from the neck down. (What type of creature is up to you: horse, snake, bird, octopus, scorpion, all of these are popular). You do not need to have that animal's sexual organ; feel free to have a human organ joined on.
  * Rare Organ (+1 service, -1 strength)- You possess a special sexual organ that gives wondrous pleasure to your sexual partners. You may design its shape and characteristics however you like. 
    * I reveal to you! HORSE BOY-PUSSY!!! (That sounded better in my head)
  * Siren’s Beauty (+1 temptation, -1 information/intelligence)- You have an extremely beautiful, almost shining appearance, setting you apart from the rest of the demons. You beauty is enough to be dangerous to the eyes of humans.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do regret not putting in more strictly male characters, but the way this universe seems set up lends itself to domination/submission. As such most male characters would probably be extremely misogynistic and I find that a turn off (in life and in writing). I think Huzkahn is good enough. He's dominate but naturally so and not too overbearing as a character. He's about as good as I can make in this universe.


	17. Abazael Dnyhr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what you want but I really like this character. She's sassy and smart and strong. May not be the highest IQ in the room but she's got more street smarts than most of them.  
> Also, Abazael is a pretty badass name. =)

Name: Abazael Dnyhr (half-sister to Brena Tshohd by Succubus mother)

Age: 198 (looks mid-20s)

Race: Succubus

Sex: futa (no balls)

Rank: High Class Majin (2nd rank demon)

Personality: Definitely the rebellious/rough but protective older sister type. Is totally cool if you are not into chicks with dicks.

Physical Description: Abazael resembles her brother in only a few instances. Her hair is blond but only in dirty highlights. Where her brother Bena has rainbow eyes, Abazael has colors only in the green and yellow spectrums. More than a century in the military force has given Abazael a toned figure (and a slight habit of working out) unlike her brother’s more delicate form. She has a demon tail that is green and trailing into a light teal before reaching blue at the tip. Her eyes can turn inky black with a circlet of deep blue where her iris would be. These haunting eyes can pear into the depths of a beings mind and push thoughts into their heart. This Succubus stands about 5’9” and often uses it when on the job. Or picking up chicks. Usually goes around wearing some punk like garments and is a fan of Aliphi Zexal. Abazael’s familiar is a jet black to deep sea blue parrot that can take a multitude of shapes. Named Zaphod, the familiar is quite intelligent but acts upon Abazael’s command with unshakable trust. Her weapon of choice is a two-handed Blade of Darkness that is a form her familiar can take.

Defining Features: Green to blue demon tail. Black eyes with blue iris. Toned figure. Dark blue parrot familiar that can transform into a freaking awesome two-handed sword.

Racial Traits:

  * Short pointy ears
  * “Perfect Body”?



History: Before her mom went off and had Bena she was doing quite well as a consort of a high ranked demon commander. In the commander’s forces was a particular demon that caught her eye. A Seraph that had once been a fallen angel. Her haughty red eyes and sulking demeanor were what caught the mother’s attention. After a prolonged relationship the mother gave birth to Abazael. However, the mother, still going through puberty, wished to try out other things. After promising to return and raise their child she left for the mortal realm. Abazael grew up amongst soldier demons and as such learned to take care of herself. She takes as much from her mother’s body as she does from her father’s cynical nature. Abazael herself grew up to be a fine soldier herself as she moved up in the ranks with her brawn, bust, and brains. The sudden return of her mother was not unexpected but when the scared Succubus recounted her tale Abazael could not let it stand. Over the next few years she planned and saved up for passage to the mortal realms. When the time came she could get topside she got revenge on the entire centaur tribe, wasting them as they poured their ineffective seed into her womb. Abazael even made the mares crumble beneath her demonic touch and her magic eye. She came to the tent where they had used her half-brother and offered the foal a chance. The demon realm was a place where he could make it if he wanted to. His half-Succubus blood would allow him to enter unabated. Her brother accepted and the two have been inseparable ever since. She currently is employed as one of Ha’Rhapha Gr’hulon’s personal bodyguards while Bena is Ha’Rapha’s librarian.

Demonic Traits):

  * Demon Tail (+1 training, -1 strength)- The symbol of cunning, you possess a devil tail with a spade-shaped tip. It is reasonably flexible, allowing you to control it at your discretion.
  * (x2) Magic Eye of Control (+1 training, -1 vitality)- The power to control and command the hearts of others is hidden within your black eye. You enter the hearts of others with the way only your pupil shines in the darkness.
  * Familiar (+1 information/intelligence, -1 training)- Your senses are entwined with your familiar, allowing it to gather intelligence for you. You may freely design the outer appearance of your familiar.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Characters
> 
> Beginning of Story? 
> 
> (isn't it always like that?)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are a few things Rebis (hentai artist) has taught me it's that:
> 
> Futa's poop jello, lay eggs instead of giving birth, and have unlimited volumes of cum.  
> Demon rank according to the Zettai Reido book goes from 1 on up to 7. And something as a side note, since I did not know the rules on races I made a bunch of stuff up. I gave characters racial traits according to their designs as given and then imputed their demonic traits. Racial traits are like demonic traits except they do not have the negative effects (at least in my mind). 
> 
> If anybody wants to use these characters for whatever reasons just post a comment that you are going to use them and the general purpose you are using them for (does not have to be specific but I would like a few details in advance). I do not want strange people commenting angrily at Vizgoth and I for breaking copy write or think we made a fiction piece we never actually wrote. 
> 
> Will make notations as needed. Thanks! =)


End file.
